


Demons

by just_chiara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e12 Corazón, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Season/Series 06, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Corazon", Morgan is worried about Reid and decides to check in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesslacus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princesslacus).



> Spoiler for 6.12 "Corazon".

Derek opened the door of Spencer’s apartment using his copy of the keys. He didn’t ring the bell or knock first: they were well past that. The only reason they weren’t living together was Derek hadn’t asked yet. Which, of course, was because of Spencer’s trust issues and his own – but they’d get past those, eventually. The fact that they’d been together for three years was a big step for both of them. So what if Derek would snap at Spencer for no reason, apologize the day after but refuse to give any explanation? Spencer would forgive him and they would get past that, no need to tell him it was the anniversary of his father’s death and he was hurting. Or what if Spencer still woke up in the middle of the night because of nightmares of Derek leaving him and hurting him? There were things that were better left unsaid.

They were happy, most of the time. As happy as they could ever hope to be, anyway. They had scars, and wounds that still bled sometimes, but it was okay: they could be damaged together.

But this… this was not okay. It was one thing not to talk about the past, it was another for Spencer not to share whatever was going on with him those days.  
The living room was empty and Derek went straight to the bedroom without bothering to check the kitchen.

“Spencer?” he called softly as he opened the door. Once inside, door shut again behind him, he took in the drawn curtains, the discarded clothes on the floor (weird: Spencer always neatly folded them), and the form of Spencer’s body under the blankets. He was lying on his stomach, head buried in the pillows.

He sat down on the bed and stoke his hair tenderly. “Baby boy?” he whispered. He knew he wasn’t sleeping: his breathing wasn’t slow and deep enough.

“Mhm, m’fine. Just tired.”

“I’ve heard you say you’re fine more times in the past week than in the last three years.” Spencer didn’t answer, so Derek went on: “The last time you were ‘fine’, you were using.”

Spencer tensed up at that, but didn’t move. “I have a headache,” he admitted after a few seconds. “I’ve been having them for days now.”

Derek’s hand slid lower to rub his neck as he waited for him to go on.

“I’ve been having hallucinations too,” Spencer said in a whisper. “I think—I know—There’s something wrong with me, Derek. And considering my mother’s illness…” His voice broke. He turned slowly to his back to look at him. “Derek, what if…?”

“Just because she has it, it doesn’t mean you do.” Derek cradled his face in his hands. “We’ll go see a doctor, he’ll run some tests and—”

Spencer interrupted him. “I already talked to a doctor; nothing showed up on the MRI. He said it’s in my head.”

“You should have told me. I would’ve been there.” He reached for his hand. “You’re not alone anymore, and you don’t have to do this by yourself. We’ll figure it out, I promise. We’ll figure it out together.”

“Okay.”

Derek squeezed his hand, then let it go. He took off his shoes and jacket and got in bed with him. Spencer immediately snuggled closer and into his arms. He hid his face against Derek’s chest, while his right hand grasped his sweater. A sob shook his shoulders, but then he was quiet.

He could do it. With Derek by his side, he could face his demons.

 _Maybe_.

At least, he had to try. For Derek. For what they had to together. For their future.


End file.
